Once upon a stormy October night
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: To Anastasia Black-Lupin, life was good, until that stormy night of October 31.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a stormy October night

Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>"Oh Padfoot. She's gorgeous", Lily said, inspecting Sirius' daughter.<p>

"Well thank you Lily", Sirius said.

Lily set Anastasia down on the ground and let her play with Harry. She hugged her god brother's neck and giggled. Her birthday was coming up and the Potter's were planning a party for the young girl.

Harry and Anastasia fell asleep together that stormy October night.

Remus ran into the room. "He's coming!" Remus gasped.

Sirius grabbed Anastasia.

The little girl wailed her head off, reaching for her god brother.

Sirius handed Anastasia off to Remus. "Run. Get her out of here", Sirius said.

Remus nodded.

Sirius kissed his daughter's head. "Snuffles", she squeaked, running her hand over his nose.

"That's right baby", Sirius said, "Snuffles". He lightly kissed her forehead and left the house.

Remus apparated them to his house.

"Snuffles?" Anastasia asked.

"Your daddy won't be taking care of you anymore", Remus explained to his god daughter.

Anastasia burst into tears.

Remus held the little girl as she cried herself to sleep.

Welcome to the complicated life of Anastasia Black-Lupin.

* * *

><p>When she turned 2, Anastasia got her first letter from her father.<p>

"Remy, read", Anastasia said handing him the letter.

"Okay Anya", Remus said, "My dearest little lamb, I am doing well. I heard you got your first broom. Remus sent me some pictures of it. Take care my dear lamb, Snuffles".

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes", Remus said, "That was your daddy".

"I miss him", Anya said.

"I do too Anya", Remus said.

Sirius called his daughter his little lamb, because of James.

James was a stag and Harry (also called Bambi) was his son.

Sirius found it fitting.

* * *

><p>When she turned 3, Remus took her to her first day of daycare.<p>

"Hello Mr.…" the teacher said.

"Lupin, Remus Lupin. This is my god daughter Anastasia Black-Lupin", Remus said, "Her father is…how do I say it…incarcerated".

"Oh my", the teacher said, "Well then…if you'll follow me".

Remus helped Anya hang up her coat and unpack her backpack.

When it was time for him to leave, she wailed her head off.

"Don't leave me like Snuffles! Don't Remy!" she cried.

"Shh Anya", he cooed, "I'll be back at the end of the day".

"Like when you leave me at Dromeda's?" she asked.

"Exactly", he said. He magically, without anyone seeing anything, produced a stuffed wolf. "Here, when you miss me, you can just look at this", he said.

She took the stuffed wolf and he kissed her forehead.

"I have to go and see Aunt Minny", Remus said.

"Bye Remy", she said.

After Remus left, Anya found herself wanting her little god Brother Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a stormy October night

Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>Remus picked Anya up and she ran to him crying. "Whoa. What's going on?" he asked her.<p>

"I don't know. She keeps asking where Harry is", the teacher said.

"Oh. Harry is her god brother. She hasn't seen him since her father was arrested", Remus explained, "Go get your stuff and we'll go get ice cream".

Anya scampered over to her stuff.

"You're so good with her", the teacher said.

"I've raised her for 2 years. I've never been married, so she fills a void in my life", Remus said.

"What was he arrested for?" the teacher asked.

"Murdering 12 people", Remus said.

"Oh", the teacher said.

Anya ran up to him.

"Ready to go Anya?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Bye Anya", the teacher said.

* * *

><p>"Remy, where's Harry?" Anya asked.<p>

"He lives with muggles, love", Remus explained.

"When is Snuffles coming home?" Anya asked.

"You know I can't answer that Anya", Remus said.

"Remus!" a red headed woman said.

"Hello Molly", Remus said.

"Who's this?" Molly asked.

"This is Sirius' daughter Anastasia Black-Lupin", Remus said.

"Come to the burrow", Molly said.

"But Remy, we haven't gotten ice cream yet!" Anya yelled.

"Anya!" Remus scolded.

"Sorry Remy", she said.

"We'll get ice cream later. I promise", Remus said.

Anya pouted and Remus picked her up.

They apparated to the burrow.

Remus set her down on the floor like Lily had that fateful October night.

"Remy don't", she said grabbing his hand.

"Nothing will harm you", Remus told her.

Two red headed twins ran up to her.

"I'm Fred", one said.

"I'm George", the other said.

"Anastasia Black-Lupin", she said.

The twins cocked their heads at her.

She smiled and said, "You can call me Anya".

* * *

><p>Anya soon turned 4 and she looked more like Sirius every day. She had developed her father's stormy grey eyes and thick black curls. She was a rough and tumble girl.<p>

Of course, hanging out with the Weasley boys will do that to a girl.

She wasn't too fond of the youngest Weasley, Ginny.

In fact, the young girl hated Ginny with a burning passion.

Again, another Sirius trait; always wanting to be the center of attention, but one day, Anya took it too far.

* * *

><p>Anya was playing with a doll when Ginny came up and snatched it away from her. Anya growled, quite literally and tackled the young girl.<p>

Ginny gabbed a hold of Anya's hair and Anya screamed, "You little brat!"

Her hands went around Ginny's neck.

Bill and Charlie heard the screams and came to their little sister's rescue.

They pulled Anya off and the rest of the family, plus Remus ran into the room.

Remus grabbed the fuming little girl. "Anastasia Marie Black-Lupin!" he yelled.

Anya stopped struggling. "But she took my doll!" Anya yelled.

"Stop yelling, love", Remus said.

Anya broke down and cried, "I want Snuffles! I want my daddy!"

Remus picked her up and held her to him. "I know Anya", Remus said.


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a stormy October night

Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>Anya soon turned 5 and she avoided Ginny as much as she could.<p>

Remus bought her a little black scruffy puppy.

"What are you going to name it?" Fred asked, petting the dog.

"I'll name him Bambi", she said.

Remus smiled at Sirius' nickname for his god son. "Good name little lamb", Remus said.

Anya began to see Remus as her father, therefore letting him call her by her father's nickname. "Will I ever see him again?" Anya asked, meaning Harry.

"You'll meet him when you start Hogwarts", Remus told her.

"Why can't you just bring him back?" she asked.

"I just can't little lamb", Remus said.

* * *

><p>Anya turned 6 and she was starting to really want her god brother. "Remus please!" she pleaded.<p>

"No Anastasia!" he growled.

"But why?" she screamed.

"Stop yelling at me Anastasia Marie Black-Lupin!" Remus yelled at her, "Go to your room!"

"I don't want to!" she yelled.

"Get to your room!" he growled, "Or you're not eating dinner tonight!"

Anya shut her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. She ran out the front door. She whistled for Bambi. He came running to her. She hugged his neck and cried. "Soon Bambi. We'll meet again", she said looking up at the stars. She clutched the locket around her neck that her father had sent her.

* * *

><p>Anya turned 7.<p>

That was the year her powers began to show themselves.

Anya was lying in the library and wanted a book, but she didn't feel like getting up.

Books suddenly shot off the shelves, hitting her in the face.

She screamed.

Remus came in and found Anya sitting the middle of room with books scattered everywhere and blood dripping from Anya's nose.

"The books attacked me", she cried.

Remus waved his wand and the books returned themselves to the shelves. Remus picked Anya up and took her into the kitchen. He fixed her nose and cleaned her up. "You just had a sudden burst of magic", Remus explained.

"Magic? I'm magic? Like you and daddy?" Anya asked.

"Yes and the Weasley's", Remus said.

"Remy, I've been thinking…could you take me to the Malfoy's?" Anya asked, "I want to spend time with my cousin Draco".

"I can take you tomorrow", Remus said.

"Thank you Remy", she said hugging him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Remus", Narcissa said.<p>

Remus smiled at her and said, "You don't have to invite me in or anything. I'm just here to drop off Anastasia".

"Remy, you'll come back for me right?" she asked.

"Of course I will", Remus told her.

"Come in dear", Narcissa said.

Anya slowly walked into the house. Her mouth dropped open.

"Amazing isn't it?" Lucius asked the little girl standing in his foyer.

"Annie, you forgot something", Remus said.

Bambi ran into the foyer. He sat by Anya's side.

"Don't worry, he's very obedient", Anya told Lucius.

"Is that a dog?" little Draco asked.

"Yes, but he's my dog", Anya snapped.

"Sorry", Draco said, "Let's go play in the backyard". He grabbed Anya's hand and dragged her outside, Bambi running after them.

* * *

><p>Later, Draco and Anya laid side-by-side under a large oak tree.<p>

"I love the manor. It's gorgeous", Anya told him.

"Where do you live?" Draco asked.

"In a small cottage in the woods", Anya told him, "It's fun to go on walks with Remus. We talk about things. My real father mostly".

"Who's your father?" Draco asked.

"Sirius", Anya said.

"Where's your mum?" he asked.

"I dunno. Remus either doesn't know or won't tell me. I used to get letters from my father, but I haven't gotten one in years", she told him.

"When are you coming over again?" Draco asked.

"I dunno. I'd have to talk to Remus", Anya told him.

"Maybe you could stay for the summer. We could teach you the pureblood ways", Draco said.

"I'm not even certain if I am a pureblood. I don't know who my mother is", Anya said.

"We can only hope", Draco said.

Anya suddenly got a bad feeling about this side of her family.

* * *

><p>The next day, Anya bothered Remus all day about her mother.<p>

"Who was she?" she asked.

"Annie…" Remus sighed, "I can't tell you".

"Why not?" she asked.

"I promised your mother before she went missing", Remus said.

"What?" she asked, "But… you said…"

"Your mother could be dead Anastasia. She asked me to care for you", Remus said, "She knew your father couldn't do it alone. I think she knew he was going to be arrested. She didn't leave you. She didn't want to. She had no choice. I can't tell you anymore than that".

"So, she could still be alive?" Anya asked.

"She could, but I'm not so sure she is", Remus told her.

"She never owled you or anything to ask how I'm doing?" Anya asked.

"No Annie dear, she didn't", Remus said.

7 year old Anya burst into tears.

"Oh sweetheart", Remus said gathering her in his arms.

"I hate her. She should've done everything to get back to me", Anya said.

'It wouldn't have been that easy', Remus thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>"Anya, wake up. It's time to get your school supplies", Remus said.<p>

Anya shot up and got dressed. She let Bambi out into the backyard.

* * *

><p>"Where do we start first?" Anya asked.<p>

"We should get your wand first", Remus said. He led her to Ollivander's.

"Ah…young Miss Black. I was wondering when you would step foot in my shop. You look so much like your father", Ollivander said, "Your friend and cousin were in a couple of days ago".

"My friend?" Anya asked. Her eyes lit up. "Harry! Harry was here?" she asked.

"Yes. He was with a big fellow. Hagrid was his name", Ollivander said, "I know just the wand for you. Same wood as your father's wand. Course yours is just the same. Symbols are etched into it". Ollivander handed the wand to Anya.

She looked it over and saw a lightning bolt in it.

"It's Cedar Wood with a unicorn hair core", Ollivander told her.

She waved it and a silvery ribbon came out and swirled around her body. Anya giggled as the cold ribbon ran across her skin.

It suddenly went back into the wand.

"I can honestly say that I've never seen that happen before", Ollivander said, "I'd say that you will be surrounded by love and people would be wise to keep you close in the coming years".

"Come on Anya", Remus said.

"Do you think what Ollivander said is true?" Anya asked him.

"It's magic Anya. Anything is possible", Remus told her.

* * *

><p>The day came that she would go to Hogwarts.<p>

She hugged Bambi. "I'll be home at Christmas boy", she told her beloved dog. She picked up her owl's cage.

It was a black owl with white spots in its feathers (think of Hedwig only backwards).

"I'm ready now Remus", she said.

* * *

><p>"You want me to run into a wall?" she asked.<p>

"Just trust me Anya", he said.

Anya closed her eyes and ran.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a bright red train.

"It stuns everyone who sees it for the first time", Remus told her. He hugged her. "You'll be just fine Anya. Don't tell anyone about your father. If someone asks, you say I'm your father", Remus said. He let go of her and handed her a letter. "Your father sent it this morning", Remus said.

Anya took the letter and her backpack.

Remus kissed her forehead.

Anya looked at him one last time before getting on the train. She found an empty compartment and opened the letter.

_My dearest lamb,_

_ Right now, you are probably sitting on the Hogwarts express alone. I do wish I could've been there to see you off. I am grateful to Remus for all he has done for you. Get out of your comfort zone little lamb and meet new people. Torture our cousin Draco for me._

_ All my love, Snuffles_

* * *

><p>Anya whipped her eyes and stuck the letter in her backpack. She got up and took her father's advice. She searched the train for someone to sit with.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>"Mum, where's Anya?" Fred asked.<p>

"Remus wanted to take her", Molly told him.

"But mum, it's her first time. She's got to be scared out of her wits", George said.

"If we leave now, you may see her on the platform", Molly told them.

Fred and George turned to Ron.

"If you see Anya, keep her with you", Fred told him.

"Don't let Draco get a hold of her", George said.

* * *

><p>Anya wandered the train looking for someone to sit with. She came across Ron and a dark headed boy. "Could I sit here?" she asked.<p>

"Sure", Ron said, "This is Harry".

"I know", she said sitting down; "I'm Anastasia Lupin".

"Whoa. You guys look a lot alike", Ron said.

It was true. The only thing different about Anya and Harry was the fact that Anya had gray eyes.

"So, do you go by Anastasia?" Harry asked.

"Ugh, no. Most people just give me nicknames", Anya said.

"But I think Anastasia is a beautiful name", Harry said.

Anya blushed.

"Sure. If you want to be compared to a dead Russian princess", Ron said.

The sweets cart came by and Harry bought us lots of candy and snacks.

"Thanks, but I could've afforded to help", Anya said.

"It was my treat", Harry said.

Anya giggled as Harry and Ron talked about Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans.

Ron looked down at his rat. "This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic isn't he?" Ron asked.

"Just a little bit", Harry answered.

Anya hated Ron's rat. She hated that thing ever since Percy got it.

"Fred gave me a spell used to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked.

Anya laughed knowing the spell wasn't going to work.

"Yeah", Harry said.

Ron cleared his throat and got ready to say the spell.

Suddenly, a girl with mousy brown hair stopped at the compartment. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one", she said.

"No", Ron said.

"Oh. Are you doing magic? Let's see then", she said smugly.

Anya glared at the girl.

"Sunshine, daisies, bottom mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow", Ron said.

Nothing happened.

Anya burst out laughing.

"Why you laughing?" Ron asked.

"Because Ron…I knew that spell wouldn't work", Anya said.

"Are you sure that's a real spell. Well, it's not very good is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they only work for me", the girl said. She took a seat across from Harry and placed her wand in front of his face.

Harry's eyes went wide.

"For example: _Oculus Reparo_", she said.

The crack in Harry's glasses fixed itself.

"That's better isn't it? Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed, "I'm Hermione Granger. And you two are?"

"Anastasia Lupin", Anya spat.

"I'm Ron Weasley", Ron said with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Pleasure. You three had better be changing into robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon", she said getting up to leave; "You've got dirt on your nose. Did you know? Just there".

Ron rubbed the side of his nose, but it didn't come off.

Anya got up and grabbed her robes, hoping she wouldn't run into that Hermione girl.

"How did you know it wasn't going work?" Ron asked her.

"Easy. I helped him come up with it", Anya said smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

><p>Ron, Anya, and Harry stuck together as they got off the train.<p>

Hagrid led them over to a bunch of boats.

Anya was wary about getting in.

"C'mon Anya", Ron said.

"Uh uh Ron Weasley. I'll fall out", Anya said.

"C'mon", Harry said holding his hand out to her.

She took Harry's hand and practically fell _into _the boat. She looked over and saw her cousin Draco in one of the boats.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the castle, they walked up lots of steps.<p>

Anya looked and saw her Aunt Minny (Professor McGonagall).

"Welcome to Hogwarts", she said, "Now, in a few moments you will pass thru these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin".

Anya noticed her eyes fell to Draco, who just smirked.

"Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded with the house cup", McGonagall said.

"Trevor!" someone yelled.

A slightly pudgy boy ran forward and scooped up the toad in his hands. "Sorry", he said and went to the back.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily", she said and went inside.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts", Draco said.

There were whispers.

Anya stepped between the two boys. "Now Draco", she said.

Draco shoved her back into the crowd of students.

Anya moved to stand behind Harry.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy", Draco said.

Ron snorted.

"Think my name's funny do you. No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley", Draco spat, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there". Draco held out his hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks", Harry said.

Draco looked dejected.

McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder with a roll of parchment. "We're ready for you now", she said, "Follow me".

Anya walked into the Great Hall with rest of the 1st year.

Despite being raised by Remus, she had never been to Hogwarts.

"Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledor would like to say few things", McGonagall said.

"I have a few start of term notices I wise to announce. The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you", Dumbledor said.

"How cheerful", Anya said sarcastically.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses", she said. When McGonagall started calling out the names, Anya became nervous and started twisting her moonstone ring around her finger.

Harry grabbed her hand and said, "Don't be nervous Anya".

"Anastasia Lupin", McGonagall said.

Snape's head shot up.

As Anya took a seat on the stool, Snape examined the girl. She looked nothing like Lupin.

Something was going on.

When the sorting hat was placed on her head, it began to speak.

"Ah, I wondered when I would be sorting you. I see bravery and mischief, much like your father. But I also see a deep love for one's closest to you. People would be wise to keep you close to their sides in the coming years. You will be continuing a tradition started by your father…Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

The twins both stood up and said, "Yes! We got Anya! Take that Slytherin!"

Anya laughed. She hopped off the stool. She walked up to Harry and kissed his cheek. "Good luck Harry", she said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

**A/N-Hey guys. Been awhile huh? I went to the Harry Potter theme park about a year ago. Ever since then, I've been Pottered out. But I'm back now. =)**

* * *

><p>Anya took a seat next to Fred and George.<p>

Ron was the next one to be sorted.

The three of them smirked, knowing exactly where the sorting hat would put him.

"Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

Percy, Fred, George, and Anya stood up and cheered for Ron as he ran towards them. He took a seat across from Anya.

"Harry Potter", McGonagall said and the hall went silent.

Anya reached over and grabbed Fred's hand.

Harry warily took a seat on the stool. His eyes locked with Anya's and she smiled at him.

"Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh, yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" the hat asked, "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. No? Well, if you're sure. Better be…Gryffindor!"

The whole table cheered.

"Merlin Anya, you nearly broke my hand", Fred said flexing his sore hand.

"Sorry", she said softly.

Everyone enthusiastically shook Harry's hand.

Harry took a seat between Hermione and Percy.

The sorting ended a few minutes later, Gryffindor earning students like Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas.

McGonagall said, "Your attention, please".

Dumbledor stood up and said, "Let the feast begin".

Food appeared on the empty platters on the tables and everyone dug in.

Harry and Ron started eating like they were starving.

Anya, growing up with the Weasley boys, was used to it, while Hermione looked on in disgust. Anya quietly ate.

The cooking was good, but nowhere as good as Remus' cooking.

Just thinking about him made Anya feel sad.

"Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrel?" Harry asked.

"That's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house", Percy told him.

"What's he teach?" Harry asked.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years", Percy explained.

Anya knew who Severus Snape was. He was often the bud of Remus and her father's jokes.

Ron was reaching for a chicken leg when a head popped out of them.

Anya giggled as Ron yelped in shock.

"Hello? How are you?" the head asked, "Welcome to Gryffindor".

The first years watched in amazement as the ghosts of Hogwarts appeared.

"Hello Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked.

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied", he said starting to float away.

"I know you. You're Nearly Headless Nick", Ron said.

The ghost turned and said, "I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind".

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

"Like this", Sir Nicholas said pulling his head off.

Ron yelped in shock again.

Anya burst into laughter.

"Oh shut-up Anya", the twins said.

"Yeah, not everyone derives pleasure from another's pain", Percy said.

Anya stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the Gryffindors followed Percy to the Gryffindor dormitories.<p>

"Gryffindors, follow me, please. Keep up. Thank you", Percy said.

"Bossy little twit", Anya snapped, making Ron and Harry smile.

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Keep an eye on the staircases. They like to change. Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on", Percy ordered.

"Welcome to Hogwarts", one of the paintings said as they passed it.

A lot of the paintings stared at Anya, no doubt recognizing her as Sirius Black's daughter, considering she looked exactly like her father.

They arrived at a painting of a lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis", Percy said and the painting swung open.

"Follow me, everyone. Keep up. Quickly, come on", Percy ordered.

They walked into a commonroom covered in red and gold.

It was the most beautiful thing Harry and Anya had ever seen.

"Gather around here", Percy said, "Welcome to the Gryffindor commonroom. Boys' dormitory is upstairs to the left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up". Percy left them to find their rooms.

"Night Anya", Harry said.

Anya blushed and said, "Night Harry". Anya was roomed with Hermione, Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, and a few other girls that Anya didn't get their names. Anya got changed for bed and unpacked her trunk. She took out a letter sent to her by her father and read it again.

* * *

><p>Tears filled her eyes.<p>

She took out the stuffed wolf Remus had given her. She clutched it and the letter to her chest and tried to sleep. She felt a wet nose near her hand. She smiled and fell asleep stroking Bambi's snout. She wasn't the one having trouble sleeping.

Harry sat in the window of his dormitory, stroking Hedwig's feathers.


End file.
